


Run

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un songfic TYL! D18. La canción es "Run" de Snow Patrol. Les advierto que es un poco largo. DRAMA, DRAMA EVERYWHERE. Absténganse de leerlo si después vendrán a reclamar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

Dino se desperezó lentamente, intentando no mover mucho la cama puesto que Hibari seguía dormido. Dio un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba frente a él y se dio cuenta de que, aunque fueran casi las seis con treinta por la mañana y él no tuviera nada que hacer en todo el día, no lograría dormir de nuevo. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz, luego se levantó despacio, intentando que la cama se moviera lo mínimo posible. Se colocó una bata que encontró cerca de la puerta del baño, arropó a Hibari recibiendo un mnghhh –que interpretó como gracias- por respuesta, y sonrió. Evadió los muebles que había en su camino dirigiéndose a la estancia de la habitación de lujo que había rentado para esa noche. Buscó a tientas la cafetera, que había pedido explícitamente fuera colocada en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, y la puso a trabajar, aún a oscuras.

Minutos después, regresó a la habitación, con la taza de café en una mano. La colocó en la mesita de noche, sacó ropa limpia de la maleta que llevaba y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Una vez limpio y vestido, acomodó una toalla sobre sus hombros y se sentó en la cama, dándole un trago a la –aún caliente- bebida.

Paseó distraídamente la mano libre entre el cabello alborotado de Kyoya, quien seguía apaciblemente dormido. El décimo Cavallone pensó que, de todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, de todas sus acciones y decisiones, Hibari era lo mejor. Lo único de lo que no se arrepentía o dudaba. El joven guardián de la Nube era lo más importante. Reflexionó sobre todas las ocasiones en las que la sangre, ya fuera inocente o culpable, había corrido entre sus manos; en las ocasiones en las que había tomado decisiones incorrectas; y en las veces en que había logrado su propósito sin tener bajas entre sus subordinados. Decidió que, de todo lo que había hecho, Hibari Kyoya era lo único correcto.

-Te quiero, Kyoya. Te quiero como no tienes idea-susurró antes de posar un beso sobre la frente del otro. El reloj marcaba poco más de las siete cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón que había usado el día anterior.

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

-Está frío-se quejó.

-Lo sé-respondió Dino, sonriendo apenado.

Al despertar, Kyoya había percibido el aroma del café, y quiso probarlo. Vaya chasco se llevó al sentir la bebida estúpidamente fría contra sus labios.

-Está casi llena-señaló, esperando una explicación al por qué el rubio no se había terminado la bebida mientras estaba caliente.

-No necesité la cafeína para mantenerme despierto.

El guardián de la Nube le entregó la taza al capo, acomodándose de nuevo entre las cobijas, dándole la espalda. Era temprano, apenas las ocho, y él quería seguir durmiendo.

-Tenemos que irnos, Kyoya-. El rubio trazó a tientas un camino invisible por la espalda del menor, evitando en lo posible observarle-. Romario me contactó hace poco; los Millefiore estuvieron inactivos durante el mes pasado, pero en las últimas horas, su actividad regresó, con una intensidad inesperada. Tsuna… Namimori puede estar en peligro.

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado: Hibari se levantó y comenzó a juntar sus prendas, dirigiéndose al baño con la maleta donde había guardado ropa limpia. El rubio evitó en todo momento verlo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el otro, quién cerro el baño de un portazo. Dino preparó otra taza de café mientras esperaba a que el Vongola se alistara. Escuchó agua correr y decidió encender el televisor mientras esperaba. En el noticiero, nada advertía la presencia de los enemigos. Minutos después, el moreno salió, con la camisa a medio abotonar y sin pantalones, con el cabello escurriendo. Pasó delante de Dino un par de veces, buscando uno de sus zapatos, y al encontrarlo, se encerró de nuevo en el baño, dejando pequeños charcos de agua por toda la habitación. El Cavallone no despegó los ojos del aparato ni por un segundo.

Dino suspiró cansado, terminándose el café mientras cambiaba el televisor de canal. Hibari salió de nuevo, completamente vestido, y se plantó a un lado del ruidoso aparato. Ambos permanecieron quietos unos minutos, Dino sin dejar de ver la pantalla, y Kyoya sin dejar de observarlo a él.

-Mírame -exigió.

-¿Para qué? -el rubio cambió de nuevo el canal.

-Hazlo.

-No.

Kyoya se abalanzó sobre Dino, tirándolo del sillón y cayendo sobre él. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Fue un beso duro, cargado de emociones que no tenían otra forma de salir. Hibari terminó el beso, y miró fijamente al otro. Le gustaban sus ojos, castaños, de un tono oscuro, como el café que tanto bebía.

-Todo va a estar bien-dijo Kyoya en voz baja antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez de una forma más dulce y delicada.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

-Tsuna-intervino Dino una vez que el Décimo Vongola había acabado de dar órdenes a los guardianes-, yo tengo que regresar a Italia. Mi Famiglia me necesita allá.

Dino contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos ante lo que estaba seguro de que se avecinaba. Contó mentalmente hasta tres. Una tonfa chocó fuertemente contra la pared, dejando una marca considerable, casi atravesando la estructura. Siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras Gokudera le preguntaba a gritos a Hibari si se había vuelto loco. Después, sintió cómo Kyoya pasaba frente a él, para salir de la habitación y azotar la puerta tras de sí, casi arrancándola de su marco.

-No se lo habías dicho, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Tsuna.

-Tengo que irme- respondió Dino, con una sonrisa apenada. Caminó tan tranquilamente como pudo hacia la puerta-. Cuídense. Nos vemos después.

-Suerte- escuchó que Tsunayoshi le decía antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y salir corriendo para alcanzar a Hibari.

Y es que seguirle el paso a un Hibari Kyoya enojado no era nada difícil: Puertas a medio tirar, marcas en la pared y alguno que otro desprevenido y desafortunado hombre que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado. Corrió varios metros por la base Vongola antes de lograr darle alcance.

-¡Kyoya!-gritó al ver que tomaba por el cuello a uno de sus propios subordinados-¡Kyoya, detente!

El pobre subordinado del Cavallone cayó al piso, con algunas heridas relativamente graves, y perdió la consciencia mientras Hibari se abalanzaba sobre su jefe. Dino apenas pudo contenerle, tanta era la furia del menor.

-¡Basta de berrinches, Kyoya! ¡Este no es el mejor momento!- Dino hizo gala de su habilidad con el látigo, inmovilizando, al menos temporalmente, al guardián de la Nube-. Si no te lo dije antes, fue porque quería evitar esto-se excusó. Y, pensándolo unos segundos más, se dio cuenta de que era una excusa estúpida.

-Sabes que de habérmelo dicho antes, Haneuma, nos habríamos ahorrado el berrinche- le contestó el Vongola, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras intentaba soltarse. Dino decidió sincerarse, puesto que no sabía si tendría oportunidad de volver a hablar con él.

-Tenía miedo-explicó el capo-. Miedo de que si te lo decía antes, la despedida sería más… real. A veces, es fácil creer que si uno no habla de las cosas, estas se vuelven menos importantes. Menos peligrosas. Pero el silencio sólo las vuelve más dolorosas. Y lo que siento por ti es tan grande, Kyoya, tan intenso, que la sola idea de perderte hace que me quiera morir. El saber que no es completamente seguro que vuelva a verte, me provoca ganas de abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca, sin importar nada ni nadie más-. Dino habló despacio, intentando poner satisfactoriamente en palabras todo lo que le rondaba por la mente, mientras liberaba a Kyoya del agarre del látigo y enrollaba su arma. Sacó entonces de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrió ante Hibari, mostrando un anillo de Rango A con el atributo del Cielo, exactamente igual al que él portaba. Tomó la mano izquierda del guardián y deslizó el anillo, que se encontraba guardado hasta unos momentos antes, por el dedo anular del otro-. Pero las cosas no funcionan así-. Observó la gema naranja brillar en el anillo, y acercó la mano a sus labios, depositando un beso en ella-. Te queda bien. Es para que pienses en mí, aunque yo no esté cerca-comentó, sonriendo.

-Eres ridículamente cursi-Kyoya apretó fuertemente la mano con la que Dino lo sostenía, y lo abrazó.

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Hibari se levantó temprano ese día. Había pasado la noche con Dino, y estaba cansado, pero prefería irse antes que verle partir hacia Italia. Así, sin despedidas, las cosas serían más rápidas y menos dolorosas. Se vistió rápido y en silencio, sin perturbar el sueño del rubio. Salió de la base Vongola mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. Llamó a Kusakabe, quien le esperaba frente a un auto, y le ordenó dirigirse a Namimori Chuu. Una vez en la azotea, mandó a Kusakabe por el desayuno. Se recostó en el piso y observó el cielo, como solía hacerlo desde hacía años. Recordó las veces en que había luchado contra Dino en ese lugar, y no pudo evitar que las imágenes de su primera vez, que había sido también con Dino y en ese lugar, acudieran a su mente. Hibird revoloteó, cantando el himno de la escuela, y él acomodó el brazo derecho sobre su rostro, evitando que la luz del Sol chocara directamente contra su rostro mientras esperaba a Kusakabe. El vuelo de Dino salía a la una de la tarde. Hasta entonces, él planeaba quedarse en el techo, recordando viejos tiempos.

Dino despertó ya entrada la mañana, y se encontró con la habitación vacía. Sonrió. No esperaba menos de Kyoya. Guardó sus pertenencias y se preparó para el viaje que le esperaba. Escribió un "Ti amo, Kyoya" en una hoja de papel que dobló perfectamente a la mitad, y la colocó en la mesita de noche de la habitación, para que Hibari la encontrara fácilmente cuando regresara a dormir esa noche. Decidió comer algo antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Kyoya llegara a la escuela y desayunara en el techo, pero apenas y se había movido. Era un sábado tranquilo, y la actividad dentro del plantel se reducía considerablemente. Sin embargo, algo anormal podía percibirse en el ambiente. El ex-prefecto decidió no darle importancia, atribuyendo el sentimiento a su ansiedad por la partida del potro salvaje y la inevitablemente próxima batalla. Tomó una siesta que duró alrededor de diez minutos, cuando su instinto le hizo notar que en verdad algo estaba mal. Hibird había dejado de cantar y se encontraba acurrucado contra él, visiblemente nervioso. Se puso de pie, protegiendo al ave en la palma de su mano. Sintió un ligero temblor, precedente a la primera de muchas explosiones en el terreno de la escuela. Instó a su mascota a volar y alejarse, antes de tomar las tonfas y llamar a Kusakabe para ponerlo a investigar.

Un par de miembros del Black Spell aterrizaron frente a él, salidos de sabrá Dios dónde. Hibari sonrió, dispuesto a morderlos hasta la muerte.

-Dino-san, Namimori se encuentra bajo ataque-Tsunayoshi irrumpió en la cocina, donde Dino, Romario, Yamamoto y Lambo se encontraban discutiendo cómo sabia mejor el takoyaki. El joven Vongola apenas podía respirar, haciendo notar que había estado corriendo un buen rato, probablemente intentando encontrarlos-. Tenemos que irnos ahora- añadió, observando a Lambo y Yamamoto.

-Jyuudaime-Gokudera entró en la cocina, colocando un montón de papeles sobre la mesa- según el último reporte recibido, está rodeado; no podemos acercarnos por tierra.

El décimo Cavallone sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. No podía permitirse perder a Hibari tan rápido.

-Romario, arregla todo para que los demás se vayan antes al aeropuerto, junto con nuestro equipaje. Tenemos que ayudar a Kyoya-ordenó. Tsuna sabía que sería imposible convencerlo de marcharse en esa situación, por lo que decidió no decir nada. Después de dar órdenes a su subordinado, Dino se quedó pensativo unos momentos, observando fijamente el plano de la escuela-. Si no podemos acercarnos por tierra, sólo queda acceder por aire. Aunque el ruido de los helicópteros quita el factor sorpresa.

Hibari había logrado poner fuera de combate a varios de los Millefiore que, como cucarachas, salían por cualquier parte. Se encontraba relativamente lastimado cuando escuchó el rugido de varios motores acercarse de direcciones inesperadas. Pronto, ante él aparecieron varios helicópteros con el escudo Vongola, de los cuales, cayeron, literalmente, refuerzos. Observó también cómo un helicóptero se encontraba ridículamente cerca, con la puerta abierta y un histérico Haneuma a punto de aventarse.

-¡Ya voy, Kyoya! ¡Resiste!-le gritaba el rubio, como si en verdad se encontrara en dificultades. Golpeo a un insistente Black Spell, arrojando su cuerpo contra sus compañeros.- ¡Romario, acércate un poco más!-escuchó cómo gritaba

-Haneuma, no eres necesario aquí. Márchate- el ex-prefecto habló claro y fuerte, haciendo que Dino se congelara ¿Qué no era necesario? ¡Pero si había ido a rescatarlo!-. Ya es tarde ¡Vete!-repitió.

¿Tarde? ¿De qué estaba hablando? El Cavallone observó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y entendió: si no se iba ahora, perdería el vuelo. Observó a Kyoya liberarse de tres Millefiore, dándose tiempo para levantar la mano izquierda en un gesto amenazador, y mostrarle que llevaba el anillo que le había dado el día anterior. No pudo evitar reír. Kyoya se limitó a sonreír satisfecho mientras el helicóptero retomaba altura. Antes de que se alejara demasiado, articuló un silencioso "Te quiero" para Dino, quien se limitó a asentir y articular "yo también" antes de entrar al helicóptero y cerrar la puerta.

Así, se habían hecho la promesa silenciosa de, un día, decir esas palabras en alto.

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do

Dino se hundió en el cómodo asiento del avión. Unos minutos antes, había recibido la noticia de que en Namimori, todos se encontraban bien. Romario se sentó a su lado, dedicándose a revisar la información que tenía sobre los Millefiore en Italia. A través de la ventana, las nubes tomaban diferentes formas. Cirros, cúmulos y estratos, todas por igual le recordaban, obviamente, a Hibari. Pensó en que, quizás, esas nubes podrían llegar hasta Italia empujadas por el viento. Sí, probablemente lo hicieran, pero perderían su forma en el trayecto. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Dino se quedó dormido, con el rostro junto a la ventana.

Recordó su primer encuentro con Kyoya. Y el segundo. Y varios otros encuentros más. Y por más que lo intentó, no pudo recordar una sola despedida. Nunca se habían dicho "Adiós", ni siquiera la primera vez. En esa primera ocasión, lo último que le dijo, antes de huir para que Kyoya no lo siguiera atacando, fue: Eres bueno, Kyoya. Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy.

Entre ellos, nunca había saludos ni despedidas, tan solo era esperar al día siguiente para verse, al menos así era su relación al principio. Con el tiempo, cuando Dino tenía que regresar a Italia por tiempo indefinido, era darse cuenta de que, a pesar de las semanas lejos y la distancia, realmente nunca se habían ido, estaban siempre presentes en la vida del otro.

De haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente, Dino sabe que no lo habría hecho. La simple idea de tener que decirle adiós al amor de su vida, hacía que sus ojos se volvieran sospechosamente cristalinos. Las despedidas siempre marcan el final.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

Días después de que el décimo Cavallone se marchara a Italia, Tsunayoshi recibió una llamada suya. Fue, realmente, una videoconferencia. Dino se mostraba en su oficina, con Romario organizando cosas detrás de él, mientras que, por parte de los Vongola, casi todos los guardianes se encontraban presentes.

-En Italia, se encuentran sospechosamente calmados, pero estamos listos para esta noche. Uno de nuestros infiltrados nos pasó información de que planean atacar la mansión Vongola entre hoy y mañana. Todos los que son incapaces de defender el lugar fueron evacuados ayer, y tenemos varios escuadrones en los alrededores, por si acaso.

-Si necesitan ayuda o algo, sólo avísenme, Dino-san. Nosotros recibimos un reporte también, y si los datos son correctos, no nos queda mucho tiempo libre-sonrió, intentando disimular la preocupación de su rostro.

Dino observó la pantalla un rato. Yamamoto y Gokudera se lanzaban significativas y mal disimuladas miradas; Ryohei y Lambo no podían dejar de observar la puerta, como si les urgiera salir de ahí; y Tsuna se observaba las manos.

-Por cierto-interrumpió sus cavilaciones-, hemos tenido reportes de Chrome. Fue vista por última vez en el aeropuerto, a punto de salir. Suponemos que se dirige hacia allá, acompañada de Ken y Chikusa. Es probable que pronto esté con ustedes.

-Esas son buenas noticias, hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ella- sonrió el castaño.

-Tengo que irme ahora, chicos-dijo el rubio-. Espero verlos pronto.

-Nosotros esperamos que estés de vuelta con nosotros, Dino-san, cuando las cosas estén mejor.

-Nos vemos des... ¡Ah, espera, Tsuna!-el capo se interrumpió, poniendo una cara graciosa al recordar algo-Él…-se aclaró la garganta- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sigue mordiendo hasta la muerte, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-rió el décimo Vongola-¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

Dino Cavallone se lo pensó mucho antes de responder. Abrió la boca un par de veces, sin animarse a decir nada. Observó su escritorio, como si éste tuviera la solución a todos sus problemas. Del otro lado, Tsunayoshi y los demás sonreían tiernamente al verlo tan nervioso e indeciso. Se preguntaron cómo alguien como él se había quedado tan enamorado de una Nube. Segundos después, el potro salvaje se animó a hablar.

-Gracias Tsuna, pero mejor no le digan que llamé. Me alegra saber que está bien… Que todos están bien-aclaró, antes de despedirse por segunda vez y terminar la video-llamada.

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Esa misma noche, Dino se encargó de liderar la misión de protección a la mansión Vongola. Los datos había sido correctos, y los Millefiore estaban a un paso de invadir la mansión. No supo bien en qué momento había comenzado todo, pero estaba consciente de que los Varia estaban siendo de gran ayuda en ese momento. Escuchó a Squalo gritar un VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI-no-sé-qué-más mientras Xanxus mandaba a los montones de basura por donde habían llegado. Siendo sinceros, Dino estaba disfrutando la batalla. Hacía muchísimo que no se permitía perder un poco el control de sus actos en una lucha. No, no es que prefiriera las batallas a la calma, pero esta ocasión le estaba regalando la oportunidad de libera todo el estrés que había acumulado en los últimos meses.

La horas pasaban y nadie tenía las de ganar, aunque la balanza se inclinaba favorablemente a los Vongola. Dino escuchó un estallido en la planta alta de la mansión, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí, seguido de Romario, quien mantenía una pistola en las manos. El lugar estaba lleno de heridos y muertos, de olor a sangre y a sudor, de humo y polvo. Cuando se encontraban a punto de llegar al lugar, otro estallido retumbó cerca de donde se encontraba, dejándolos temporalmente atontados. Se posicionó frente a Romario, en caso de que algún Millefiore saliera de la densa capa de humo, pero al ver que nada sucedía, se adentraron en el lugar de la explosión. Había tres cuerpos, pertenecientes al bando Vongola, en la habitación, mientras un Black Spell de tamaño considerable observaba los anillos que acababa de adquirir. El cómo había logrado salir ileso de la explosión, Dino no se lo explicaba, pero tampoco le importó mucho a la hora de golpearlo con el látigo. Los anillos salieron disparados por el aire: uno de la niebla, otro de la lluvia y el último, de la Nube. La idea de que, quizá al otro lado del mundo, Hibari podría estar en peligro, le heló la sangre y lo desconcentró. A su lado, Romario comenzó a disparar, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Dos enemigos más habían aparecido, inmovilizando a su subordinado. El Black Spell causante de las explosiones se enfrentó a Dino, inmovilizándolo contra la pared.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó el monigote, alzándolo por la ropa

-Un amigo de la Famig-… -comenzó a responder el rubio, pero fue interrumpido con un golpe en el estómago que lo privó de oxígeno.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí- el Millefiore presionó el antebrazo contra el cuello del Cavallone, mientras Romario se defendía como podía de los otros dos.

-¡Boss, resista!-escuchó que su subordinado le gritaba, pero la vista comenzaba a nublársele.

Por un instante, pensó que ése sería su fin. Pero entonces recordó que aún tenía que escuchar a Hibari decirle te quiero. Como pudo, manejó el látigo, atinando a la cara del Black Spell, quien se hizo a un lado, presionando fuertemente el lado derecho de su rostro. Una vez libre, Dino se apresuró a ayudar a Romario, que apenas podía ponerse en pie. Levi A Than apareció entonces, ofreciendo un descanso para los otros dos.

-Será mejor que se vayan, si no quieren morir electrocutados-les advirtió, antes de darles la espalda.

Romario y Dino corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible, escuchando un tercer estruendo cortesía Varia Quality.

Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

A diferencia de la situación en Italia, en Japón todo se encontraba preocupantemente tranquilo. El jefe y sus guardianes se encontraban en una junta, sacando conclusiones de la fecha del siguiente ataque.

-Es casi seguro que será mañana-declaró consternado el capo-. Por favor, estén listos para cuando llegue la hora.

Los guardianes abandonaron silenciosamente el lugar. Ese sería el primero de muchos ataques directos. La primera de mucha ocasiones en las que la muerte se presentaría más cruel que nunca.

Hibari pensó que, si ese podía ser su último día de vida, no quería pasarlo entre un montón de ruidosos herbívoros. Se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, pero abriendo la ventana para permitir el paso del viento y las idas y venidas de Hibird. A veces, el mundo lucía demasiado tranquilo para el tipo de vida que llevaba. No es que le incomodara el olor de la sangre, o el dolor muscular con el que a veces se levantaba, no, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. Tampoco le sorprendía el hecho de que, sin importar quien muriera, el mundo seguía. Cada quien escoge el tipo de vida que quiere llevar, y nadie más tiene porque sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones ajenas. Tan sólo era que el mundo se veía tranquilo esa tarde.

Sin embargo, y aunque no tenía tiempo que perder en eso, no podía evitar que su mente se imaginara diferentes escenarios para su vida. ¿Y si él no hubiera nacido en Japón? ¿Si no hubiera estudiado en Namimori? ¿Qué tal que hubiera nacido en los Alpes Suizos, rodeado de naturaleza? ¿O en una playa lejana, de esas que los turistas no visitan? Probablemente, disfrutaría mucho la soledad que un lugar así le otorgaría. Y, obviamente, su vida sería diferente. Podría ser que, en lugar de tener a Hibird como mascota, en su habitación hubiera un pequeño pez de color rojo, nadando tranquilamente. O un gato indiferente durmiendo sobre su cama. O una simple lagartija viviendo en su patio. Quizá, en lugar de estar rodeado de herbívoros ruidosos como Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei, se encontraría entre un grupo de herbívoros silenciosos, dedicados cada uno a sus asuntos. A lo mejor, habría sido solamente el prefecto de la escuela, sin tener que cargar con los asuntos de una mafia bizarra llena de gente extraña a la que le gustaba amontonarse.

Aun así, Kyoya estaba consciente de que, de poder tomar la decisión, elegiría volver a vivir una vida como la que había llevado hasta entonces. Puede que las otras opciones fueran tentadoras, silenciosas y tranquilas, pero de no estar rodeado por herbívoros como los que le habían tocado, Dino Cavallone no habría llegado a su vida. Poco a poco, el sueño lo invadió, otorgándole la oportunidad de imaginar los posibles escenarios. Pero Kyoya sabía que, sobre todo, quería seguir teniendo a Dino Cavallone en su vida. Y, con suerte, algún día podrían irse juntos de vacaciones a una playa silenciosa, fuera de la vista de cualquier turista estúpido.

Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Kyoya se encontraba defendiendo la base Vongola junto a Ryohei, Lambo y otros subordinados, mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraban protegiendo al Décimo, en la planta alta, donde los Millefiore aún no habían logrado llegar. No era una lucha simple, pero tampoco era el gran peligro que había parecido hacía unas horas. Sin embargo, y a pesar del enorme ego que el carnívoro cargaba respecto a sus superiores habilidades para morder hasta la muerte, sabía que no podía confiarse. No esa vez, que tenía que proteger algo más que su vida. No, no es que le agradara la idea de ser el guardaespaldas del bueno para nada, pero si ello garantizaba que Namimori estaría en paz, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Poco a poco, los Millefiore ganaban terreno. Poco a poco, Kyoya empezaba a preocuparse. No podían perder. No podía permitir que un grupo de herbívoros se apoderara de Namimori. Luchó contra todos los que podía al mismo tiempo, perdiendo la poca cordura que tenía al darse cuenta de que si no hacían algo increíble, perderían todo lo que tenían, Tsunayoshi podría terminar muerto, y Namimori pasaría a manos de los Millefiore.

Fue entonces que, casi como caídos del cielo, Cavallone llegó con refuerzos. Hibari, molesto, se preguntó si el décimo Cavallone había estado esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su aparición. Continuó su trabajo, un poco más calmado ahora que lograban recuperar el control. Por su parte, Dino intentaba hacer su camino hacia Hibari, guiándose casi a ciegas entre la peligrosa multitud.

-¿Cómo estás, Kyoya?-le saludó, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que su voz se escuchara sobre el ruido.

-¿Te das cuenta de que este no es el mejor momento, Haneuma?-contestó el guardián, intentando ganar tiempo para descansar un poco.

-Sí, pero puede que este sea el único momento que tengamos-Dino se acercó a Hibari para besarlo como si fuera la primera (y quizá la última) vez-. Además, te extrañé.

Kyoya estaba a punto de contestar, cuando el capo lo empujó para evitar un ataque frontal que no habían visto. Entonces Kyoya recordó que ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados para comportarse como un débil herbívoro y prosiguió con su tarea.

El tiempo pasaba desapercibido entre los enemigos, que se dedicaban a acabarse entre sí. De no ser porque el ex-prefecto estaba acostumbrado a buscar sonidos que pasaban desapercibidos para la mayoría, como el de Hibird acercándose, no habría escuchado a Gokudera gritando maldiciones en su lengua madre, en el piso de arriba.

-Haneuma-le llamó la atención Kyoya- protege las escaleras- ordenó antes de siquiera darle tiempo para pensar.

El rubio asintió, sin estar muy seguro de que estaba pasando. La Nube atravesó corriendo un largo pasillo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Dino, tras él, bloqueaba el camino a los Millefiore.

-¡Kyoya!-gritó para atraer su atención-Cuídate.

El Vongola le observó unos momentos antes de seguir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

La batalla se extendió una hora más, y sin saber cómo, toda la base había sido invadida; desde el estacionamiento subterráneo hasta el mismo techo. Pero, milagrosamente, los Vongola habían salido vencedores. Dino se reunió con Tsunayoshi y los demás guardianes, que habían recorrido el estacionamiento y los dos primeros pisos en busca de aliados heridos y enemigos que siguieran vivos. Las bajas no habían sido tan grandes como creían, y las partes destruidas del edificio no era tantas. Sin embargo, no había forma de negar que habían tenido mucha suerte.

-Al menos, después de esto, no creo que los Millefiore ataquen pronto-comentó Romario

-Eso es bueno, porque yo necesito un ¡Descanso Extremo!

-¿Cómo se supone que un descanso sea extremo, cabeza de césped?

Dino rió al verlos tan animados incluso después de lo que acababa de pasar. Paseó la vista por el lugar, intentando sin éxito encontrar a Hibari entre los demás. Por un momento, creyó lo peor, pero, pensando un poco más, se dio cuenta de que no era raro que Hibari no se encontrara entre el montón de gente que había ahí. Decidió darle un poco de tiempo a solas para recuperar el aliento y los ánimos de entrar y mezclarse con herbívoros. Los minutos pasaron rápido, pero cuando Kusakabe llegó, casi sin aliento y con una expresión de estar muerto en vida, Dino se abalanzó sobre él, zarandeándolo y exigiéndole explicaciones. No, no sabía dónde se encontraba Kyoya. No, tampoco podía localizarlo con el celular. Ni siquiera podía confirmar que… que siguiera vivo. Rápidamente, los guardianes se organizaron en grupos de búsqueda, pero Dino no podía quedarse a esperar a que decidieran quién iba a revisar qué lugar. Se dirigió directamente al tercer piso, la planta alta donde se suponía que el Décimo había estado resguardado. De todo el lugar, ese piso se encontraba en peor estado. Recorrió varias habitaciones, llamando a gritos a Kyoya en todas. Dos puertas más allá de la oficina principal, le encontró de pie, asegurándose de que un par de Black Spell -que seguían sorprendentemente vivos- dejaran de respirar. Dino se quedó de pie junto al marco de la puerta, observando a Hibari terminar con ellos.

-Kyoya-lo llamó. El aludido se giró hacia él, dando algunos pasos en su dirección.

Dino le observó moverse con dificultad, y se dio cuenta de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Por qué había terminado tan mal? Kyoya tropezó con algo que hasta entonces, el Cavallone no había visto: en suelo de la habitación, había más cuerpos que espacio para caminar. Como pudo, se abrió paso para atrapar al guardián de la Nube antes de que perdiera conocimiento. Lo sacó de la habitación, aprovechando que el pasillo se encontraba vacío, y lo recostó sobre la alfombra. Llamó a gritos a Romario, esperando que lo escuchara.

-Vas a estar bien-le susurró.

-Dino-Kyoya pronunció su nombre despacio y por primera vez, haciendo que el otro se congelara. Levantó la mano izquierda, acariciando la mejilla del italiano-. Te quiero.

-Estás débil, Kyoya, pero vas a estar bien-. El rubio tomó la mano del menor, entrelazándola con la suya, y observó que aún portaba el anillo que le había dado.

-Te quiero-repitió el menor. Dino comenzaba a asustarse. Hibari cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Vas a estar bien, Kyoya-Dino volvió a llamar a gritos a Romario-. Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien-su voz demostraba la desesperación que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Te quiero-dijo por tercera vez el Vongola, y la fuerza que había estado ejerciendo en la mano que Dino sostenía se hizo cada vez más débil.

-Yo también te quiero, Kyoya. Te quiero muchísimo. No puedes siquiera imaginar qué tan grande es el amor que siento por ti-. Algo le hizo notar que el menor ya no lo escuchaba. Su respiración se había ido debilitando cada vez más-. Kyoya… No. No, no, no ¡NO! ¡KYOYA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo un final alternativo. Ustedes deciden si lo leen no. No les digo de qué va, para no arruinar lo que ya se imaginaron. Repito, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Yo hice lo mejor que puede, y espero que le guste a quien lo lea.
> 
> Adelante, quienes decidieron leer; nos leemos luego, quienes prefieren su final :3

Run

Even if you cannot hear my voice,

I'll be right beside you, dear.

Dino escuchó el sonido de las campanas colarse por el balcón abierto, acompañado del graznido ocasional de alguna gaviota. El viento, salado y fresco, sacudió las cortinas y revolvió el cabello de Hibari, que se encontraba recostado boca abajo y con el rostro ligeramente ladeado hacia Dino; desnudo y medio cubierto con la sábana blanca. El décimo Cavallone localizó la mano del guardián de la nube bajo la almohada y la sostuvo firmemente, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

-Despierta-susurró, inclinándose para besarlo. Kyoya parpadeó una par de veces antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos por completo y despertar-. Vamos a desayunar.

-Haneuma- pronunció Hibari, incorporándose. Se inclinó hacia el mayor, devolviéndole el beso-, me gusta este lugar.

-Sicilia es preciosa.

Escucharon el silbato de un barco que pasaba a lo lejos, acompañado del rumor de las olas. Ambos se levantaron de la cama, Hibari con la intención de ducharse y Dino dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Un rato después, se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina, sentados uno frente al otro, separados por un jarrón lleno de rosas blancas medio marchitas mezcladas con claveles rosas.

-¿Qué tal si salimos?-ofreció Dino, dando el último trago a la taza de café- Podríamos ir a la playa, o simplemente dar la vuelta por la Piazza. No es época de turistas, y en esta zona casi no hay gente.

La ventaja de ser mafioso era que uno se podía permitir una bonita casa en una zona residencial junto al mar. Aunque, para poder comprarse una playa completa, Dino todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer.

Kyoya, de un sorprendente buen humor, accedió. Terminaron el desayuno, y mientras Dino tomaba una ducha rápida, Hibari limpió la mesa y acomodó los trastes en el fregadero. No le gustaba el desorden. Abrió después las ventas, dejando que el viento salado penetrara en la cocina y la sala. Se dejó caer en un sillón cercano a la puerta de cristal que daba al patio, y por la que se podía ver, además del patio, las no tan lejanas olas, rompiendo contra la orilla y llevándose consigo la arena.

-Es un jardín bonito, además de que tiene una vista maravillosa-comentó Dino, una vez bajó el último escalón y se recargó contra la pared-. Romario contrató a alguien para que lo cuidara. La verdad es que yo no entiendo ni jota de flores- rió.

-Haneuma- Kyoya señaló al patio con el índice izquierdo, dejando que al mismo tiempo la luz bailara en la gema naranja del anillo que llevaba en el anular-, las flores azules… Se llaman Nomeolvides-. El menor se puso de pie, acomodándose la camisa blanca y se sacudió el pantalón-. Va a llover, por cierto.

-Eso parece- concedió el rubio, observando los grises nubarrones acercándose lentamente- . Llevemos un paraguas-. Pensó en llevar también un suéter, pero si llovía, la prenda sólo les aumentaría el bochorno de la humedad en un clima cálido.

Dino tomó sus llaves de la pieza de madera que había junto a la puerta, y le ofreció la mano libre a Kyoya, quien lo ignoró. Cavallone sonrió, abriendo entonces la puerta para permitirle el paso. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, comenzando a recorrer la calle, rumbo a la Piazza.

-¿Hay algo que quieras? No sé, un gelato, algo de beber, una camisa, lasagna...- divagó el potro salvaje, una vez llegaron al centro del lugar.

Continuaron caminando, a pesar de que Hibari no había respondido nada. Dino lo acercaba a los diferentes escaparates, comentando todo lo que veía. Un momento estaban frente a una joyería, observando esclavas de oro, cuando de pronto frente a ellos estaba la vitrina de la tienda de mascotas.

-¿Te gustaría una mascota, Kyoya?

-Un gato, quizá-. El menor puso una mano contra el cristal, a la altura donde se encontraban un pequeño grupo de felinos.

-¿Y si se intentara comer a Hibird?-el aludido cerro la mano, formando un puño y se alejó de la tienda. Dino caminó tras él, intentando contener una sonrisa.-Kyoya, era una broma, no te enojes-. Tomó su mano, evitando que avanzara más-. Nunca dejaría que le pasara nada a Hibird. Ni a ti.

-Haneuma, hace calor- contestó el otro, cambiando el tema.

-Espérame frente a la fontana, Kyoya. Ya vuelvo.

Dino recorrió la Piazza, intentando localizar el puesto de gelato junto al que habían pasado al llegar. Decidió que él tenía ganas de un gelato de mango, mientras que Kyoya seguro preferiría uno de limón. ¿O tal vez de fresa? Se decidió por el segundo. El capo caminó entonces hacia la fuente donde había pedido al guardián que le esperara. Tarareó distraídamente una canción mientras recorría los metros que le separaban de su amante, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la fuente, observando el agua fluir en la estructura de piedra.

-Kyoya- le llamó, aun estando a varios metros de distancia. El Vongola se dio la vuelta, juntando las manos a la altura del pecho. Dino observó su rostro ligeramente congestionado y se quedó estático unos segundos-. Kyoya, ¿Qué pasa?

Detrás de Hibari, el agua de la fuente brincaba alegremente, aislando el ruido. Observó cómo el pelinegro articulaba palabras sin llegar a producir sonidos. El rubio intentó andar de nuevo, pero las piernas no le respondían. Al décimo Cavallone le pareció que el ruido proveniente de la fuente aumentaba a cada segundo, hasta que la ropa mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo le hizo notar que el sonido en aumento provenía de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el piso. Llovía. Escuchó entonces un "Te quiero" susurrado por Kyoya y arrastrado por una ráfaga de aire salado, que le dio de lleno en el rostro y en el pecho, provocándole ganas de llorar.

Dino Cavallone despertó en su cama, pronunciando desesperadamente el nombre del fallecido guardián. Pensó que, de manera curiosa, el "Kyoya" le sabía a sal y se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando. Se talló los ojos, intentando detener las lágrimas.

-Cazzo.

Varios minutos pasaron indiferentes al hombre que se encontraba en la cama, debatiéndose contra sí mismo y las terribles ganas de no levantarse nunca. Pero no podía quedarse por más tiempo entre las sábanas. Al menos no ese día. Una ducha rápida, un desayuno que no se terminó mientras fingía poner atención al noticiero y pronto estuvo listo para salir. Condujo varios kilómetros por un camino dolorosamente conocido y que apenas había cambiado en los últimos cinco años. Se detuvo frente a la florería que visitaba en ese día exacto, a comprar, como siempre, dos ramos de flores antes de continuar su camino. Después de esa parada, la distancia con su destino se reducía considerablemente rápido. Estacionó el auto lo más cerca que pudo, y se adentró en el lugar llevando uno de los ramos consigo. Se arregló el traje y acomodó su corbata antes de llegar a él. Comenzó entonces a hablarle a la piedra que tenía enfrente, relatándole lo que había pasado durante el año, desde la última vez que había ido a verlo. La Famiglia Vongola estaba bien, Tsuna se las había arreglado para mantener las cosas en orden. A veces, los visitaba y se quedaba algunas semanas en la mansión Vongola. Que por cierto, Romario y los otros Vongola le mandaban saludos. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de continuar con su charla.

-Es que te quiero. Te quise tanto y de una forma tan irracional que aún no puedo explicarme. A veces, y aunque seguramente te burlaras de mí, Kyoya, me parece verte entre la gente. Y me dan ganas de gritar y destrozar todo, porque sé que no eres tú. Porque tan sólo es mi subconsciente, que me hace verte en todos lados. Ni siquiera después de cinco años has dejado de morderme hasta la muerte, Kyoya. De manera metafórica, claro está- aclaró Dino para sí mismo, sonriendo tristemente. Pasó la mano por la fría superficie de la lápida, llevándose algo de polvo-. Ojalá siguieras aquí.

Se puso de pie, tomando el jarrón polvoriento para deshacerse de las violáceas flores de Romero, marchitas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Alguien le había dicho alguna vez que esas flores significaban fidelidad. Las reemplazó por frescas rosas blancas, que de cierta forma iluminaron el lugar. Arrodillándose, encendió una varita de incienso e intentó rezar. Las palabras tenían un sabor extraño en su boca. Hacía demasiado tiempo se le había olvidado la forma en que Hibari le había enseñado a elevar sus plegarias, y no le apetecía dirigirse al Dios en el que había dejado de creer hacía cinco años. Cuídenlos, fue lo único que pudo pensar. Tomó una de las rosas y la colocó en la diminuta tumba que se encontraba a un lado. Hibird no había durado mucho después de la muerte de su amo.

-Tampoco me he olvidado de ti, amiguito- sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie-. Nos vemos. Espérame, Kyoya.

Mientras caminaba entre las tumbas ajenas a él, con rumbo hacia la entrada del cementerio, tarareó el himno de Namimori. Llegó a su auto y entró en éste, revisando de reojo que el otro ramo de flores, que había acomodado en el asiento trasero, continuara bien. Condujo por la ciudad, haciendo paradas ocasionales para comer, cenar y estirar las piernas. No quería regresar a casa aún. Recorrió varios centros comerciales, comprando alguna que otra cosa curiosa en las diferentes tiendas. Cuando por fin se decidió a volver, ya había anochecido.

Dino Cavallone estacionó su auto dentro del garaje, dejando todas las compras en la cajuela. Únicamente, y con sumo cuidado, sacó el ramo de flores. Las colocó sobre la mesa mientras buscaba el florero más bello que tenía, para luego acomodarlas cuidadosamente dentro de éste. Llenó el contenedor con agua fría y lo colocó justo al centro del comedor. Después, y con un cigarrillo en los labios, se recargó contra la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio, observando las estrellas del Triángulo de Verano

-Haneuma, las flores azules… Se llaman Nomeolvides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues no, por más que intenté imaginarme un final feliz, no pude. Espero que este final sea de su agrado, y que le guste a Omore, quien me pidió que escribiera esto :) Nos leemos después, gentecita.

**Author's Note:**

> After talk:
> 
> -EDIT-
> 
> Pues verán, me pidieron un final alternativo, y yo accedí a hacerlo :) Así que, si quieren leerlo, hagan click en el botoncito ése que les llevará al segundo capítulo.
> 
> Les regalo un final abierto, ustedes deciden si Hibari se les muere o no (?)//
> 
> Es el fanfic más jodidamente largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Aplausos.
> 
> Tenía la idea de escribir esto rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a ratos se me olvidaba. Tenía también la necesidad de escribir y sacarme algunas cosas de la mente. Prácticamente, se escribió solo, aunque me costó tres días terminarlo. Espero les guste.


End file.
